


Rise and Rise again until limbs become lions

by Cryingal



Category: Riverdale (2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Robin Hood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent FP Jones II, Fangs is lil John, For The Sake Of The Story, Hurt/Comfort, Inaccurate royalty talk, Is it Nottingham or naughtyingham, I’m going by the Disney one here, Jughead is a mix between a Prince and maid Marian, M/M, Or do they?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toni is that chicken friend from the Disney version, You also know FP is, ive never seen any of the other ones, like I said going off the Disney one here, listen if game of throne scab do I can do it, no one dies, you know who Sweet Pea is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: One was a Prince, the other a thief.It was bound to end in blood the beginning they each took their first breath.





	Rise and Rise again until limbs become lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentxofxaesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentxofxaesthetic/gifts).



> I’m so sorry I took so long to get it up!! I hope you enjoy!!

_One was a Prince, the Other a thief._

_It was bound to end in blood from the beginning they each took their first breath._

 

* * *

 

He hated the king, He hated him for his drunken antics, his greed. Riding Nottingham of its once Joyful ways turning it into one of depression and starvation.

He most of all hated him for taking away the prince.

 

* * *

 

 

_They were at the creek, their creek. When he feels his shoulder tapped on. He cracks open an eye to see his friend._

_“What?”_

_“Here take this” He shoves something in his face. He takes whatever it is to examine it. A silver chain with an arrow hanging off of it._

_“A necklace?” He asks, his friend, Jughead nods._

_“I had it made at the palace they think it’s for me.”_

_He slips it on and admires it some more. “Thank you Jug, but why make this now?” He asks._

_“It’s so you have something of me when I’m gone” the smile he had was gone._

_“You’re not leaving for another few years”_

_“Yeah I know but time passes by fast”_

_Sweet Pea hunches in on himself_

_It does_

 

* * *

He wears it still to this day, never not once taking it off.

He wears it when he runs through the forest from the king's guard. Gold spilling out of the bag tied to his belt. Along with Fangs Fogarty.

He wears it when he sneaks inside and hides in the trees to gaze up at the tower where the Prince is held. He watches him come out and gaze at the sky, hears him hum soft tunes and it takes all his will power _(and a little bit of Fangs restraints)_ to not climb up there.

It’s too late he says to himself, he’s forgotten me he tells himself it.

He wouldn’t want me his mind screams.

Yet he still returns.

 

* * *

 

_“What’s wrong with you?” A voice cuts in startling him out his dozing state. He looks over a shoulder to see a boy about his age with bronze skin and a frown._

_“Nothing, fuck off” he snaps._

_“Doesn’t seem like it’s nothing, I’m Fangs by the way. You?”_

_“I don’t care, Fangs. Go away”_

_“No”_

_They stared at each other_

_He didn’t try to force him away anymore_

 

* * *

 

He starts it out of spite. The Sheriff of Nottingham is a dick, he almost outranks the king for Title Of biggest Asshole in the world.

Almost

And he’s a sneaky bastard so he starts swiping small bags of gold when he isn’t paying attention. He takes some for himself and gives the rest to some poor family in need.

It starts to earn him a reputation.

Two months later he pulls on a good

A Month later he’s dubbed Robin Hood.

**Author's Note:**

> The next PoV will be in Jughead’s


End file.
